Upates
Important Updates ♦ New Member Bentuldum joined the clan ♦ Check out our xat chat @ xat.com/TheEchoes. Group powers and bot implemented ♦ FWG promotion abolished Clan Changes Progress 1) Xat Chat Improvement ♦ Powers Planning (Main Chat) (100%) ♦ Powers Planning (Individual Users) (100%) ♦ Buying Xats (100%) ♦ Buying Powers (100%) 2) Staff and member Recruitment ♦ Xat promo (0%) ♦ Helpers Points (100%) 3) Daily Questions ♦ Questions (for a week) (0%) ♦ More organized way to ask questions (90%) ♦ Video Construction (0%) 4) '''Gym Battles ♦ In progress --QueenDana (talk) 06:15, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ♦ '''How to get promoted from a common User Status? → To be considered for a promotion to a higher post in the Clan, a member will have to be nice to all other members and other users and trainers in the FWG and Xat chat. The member will have to be a exemplary trainer and member who is helping, modest and a contributor to the clan. The promotion hierarchy of a common user Starts from a Chat Moderator, then a Roll Back member, then a Administrator and then a Bureaucrat. Helper's points A Helper's point is awarded to a Clan Member when an administrator receives a positive review from a PTD trainer in Free World group. There are also deductions if we receive a bad review about a member. The account of Helper's points is kept by the Administrators in a separate page only edited by the Administrators. → To be promoted to a Chat Moderator a user needs to have 50 Helper's points which will qualify the member to be voted on by the Administrators. → To be promoted to a Wikia Roll Back member a user needs to have 75 Helper's points which will qualify the member to be voted on by the Administrators. → To be promoted to the Administrator Status a user will have to score at least 100 Helper's points and this position will be discussed by the existing Bureaucrats Note: Any member suspected or found to be using unethical means of earning Helper's points will a pay penalty of 30 points or get disqualified from promotions respectively. Wikia Achievement Points Wikia Achievement points are automatically awarded to the member when they make some specific edits or changes in the wikia for which they get awarded badges each with different scores. The bronze badges are worth 10 Achievement points, the silver badges are worth 50 Achievement and the gold badges are worth 100 Achievement points. To know your score and the Rank board, click on your profile name from the right hand top corner of the screen and check on the right hand side of the screen. → To be promoted to a Chat Moderator a user needs to have 1000 Achievement points in the wikia which will qualify the member to be voted on by the Administrators. → To be promoted to a Wikia Roll Back member a user needs to have 1500 Achievement points in the wikia which will qualify the member to be voted on by the Administrators. → To be promoted to the Administrator Status a user will have to score 2500 Achievement points in the Wikia which will qualify the member to be voted on by the Bureaucrats. Bonus Method (Applicable temporarily for promotion to Moderator only)(Expired) The Ongoing contest in The Clan of Echoes for "The Member of the Month" is also awarding a total moderator status to the winning member on top of a pokemon of their choice in Pokemon Tower Defence. Contest expired and winner declared As of now, there are be only two Bureaucrats. A bureaucrat is chosen unanimously by the existing Bureaucrats irrespective of their achievement points. Xat The promotion hierarchy on xat is Xat member, Xat moderator, Xat owner and Xat Main Owner. You will be informed if you are promoted. A few criterion we will look into is your integrity, sense of justice and fairness, whether you are committed to the clan, and the common attitude you take towards other members. Begging will result to a lower chance of your promotion. A moderator or Owner maybe demoted to their previous user status is the user is found to use the privilege for unfair means and/or is not properly doing his/her job. If you are a wikia mod, you will automatically be promoted on xat too, and be added onto the xat staff list. But a mod on xat doesn't mean you are also a wikia moderator, mainly due to the different hierarchy of these websites, Note: A member maybe promoted to a higher position without meeting the above mentioned criteria only under extreme exceptions by common decisions of the Administrators which includes the Bureaucrats. ''' '''As of now, there are be only two Main Owners. A Main Owner is chosen unanimously by the existing Main Owners irrespective of their achievement points or any other points. --QueenDana (talk) 12:36, September 10, 2013 (UTC)-- Please click the number next to the page name in order to visit that page. Go to Home Page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/PTD_Echo_Clan_Wiki Go to Recruiting Page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_of_Echoes_Recruiting_Page Go to chat rules page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Rules Go to Giveaways and other contests page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Giveaways_and_other_contests/tradings Go to the Questions and Concerns page http://ptdechoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Questions_and_Concerns Go to the Points and Achievements Log page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Points_and_Achivements_Log Go to the Mystery Gift Page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Mystery_GIft Go to the Echoes Courtroom/Trial room http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Echoes_Courtroom/Trial_Room Go to the PTD Game update page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/PTD_Updates Go to Pokemon Master Tom's Page http://theclanofechoes.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Photos Category:Updates Category:Log